


Caught in the Act

by writergirl3005



Series: OTP and AU Prompts [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: Lois and Clark are interrupted while having a little fun. Rewritten fic
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: OTP and AU Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054448
Kudos: 15





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP kissing in a private area with the door unlocked, and person A begins to unzipper/unbutton/rip/whatever Person B's shirt, and one of their mutual friends walks through the unlocked door.

Lois moaned as she moved her lips against Clark's. What had been a discussion about their latest story had turned into a hot and heavy make-out session.

Lois didn't mind. It wasn't as if they were making any headway with the story; they've been going around in circles for the past several hours. Kissing Clark was turning out to be a pretty good cure for her frustration.

Her hands roamed up and down Clark's arms before making their way to the buttons on his shirt. After a few fumbling attempts at undoing the buttons, Lois let out a growl of frustration and ripped open his shirt.

Now they were actually getting somewhere. Lois kissed her way down Clark's throat and took a nip at his shoulder. His moan caused her pulse to skyrocket. She needed more right away. Her hands reached for his belt buckle-

"Hey Lois, I got- yikes!"

The two of them sprang apart. They saw Conner standing in the doorway, covering his eyes. "You know what? Let's pretend that I didn't see anything. Not that there was anything to see, I just-"

"Conner," Lois growled through gritted teeth. "Get lost."

Conner thankfully fled.

Lois turned her attention back to Clark. He looked just as frustrated as she felt. "Next time we lock the door," she said.

"I'll get some stronger locks," he agreed.


End file.
